User talk:CologneCerroneHoudini
That's good Good to see ya talking. Heh heh. Okay, about the deletions, you nominate a page for deletion by adding a tag on it. About the Arreat summit info, we're just revamping the wiki and yes, we need a rough sketch to work with. Those uniques are almost complete (Thanx to you ^_^) and only need basic info on what classes can effectively use 'em and so on. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 04:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and about the unique lists. They may not be so redundant after all. You can't break them into normal, exceptional and elite sections and they won't be ordered by quality. So I suggest making a template for each type of unique. If the idea seems alright, post me. And "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 04:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. You can upload 'em. It'll make our pages a whole lot better. Good work again. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanx for helping us with the unique pages. We luv your work. I only wanted to tell you two things. Whenever you see a , replace it with a . It's part of some XHTML code I didn't know of. Heh heh. And when making more uniques, please add at the end before the categories. Where item can be replaced by the item type in singular. Eg: . I'll try to make those templates today itself. Thanx again. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey there. Sorry I'm breaking my own rule. But this is important. I can't edit today for about 12 hours cause of a shitty field trip my college organized. No offense, I like field trips. But I won't be doing the unique templates today atleast. Maybe you can do that. Check out the and and you'll get an idea what to do. I took the order from the list of unique pages. See ya. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:10, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Unique items I wanted to help you make the templates, but you seem to be going along just fine. So I'll let you finish and then just clean up the pages you made. And here's a tip: use the Link Templates. Dan (talk) 07:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Good to see ya again. Thought you'd leave us after the uniques were complete. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! Yeah, sorry :P. I was gone all of yesterday, so I couldn't really make much. But I'm planning on doing a lot of the weapon pages today. I'm about to start javelins right now :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 17:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Ha ha Ok, to start of, you're doing a wonderful job and I luv ya for that. This should not sound preachy. The Deathspade contains the Gnasher's stats. And I've noticed you typing in wrong names in the items. Heh heh. Those can be fixed. But, still, if you need to know what you're doing wrong, I'll always be with ya. :-D "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 07:56, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah! Sorry :(. I have this kinda convoluted copy/paste system that I use to make all the pages, I guess I messed up on that one ^^;. Thanks for catching it though. I'll try and keep better track of it next time :P. Thanks for all the support too. It mean it; it helps :D.CologneCerroneHoudini 16:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh. I give you, what you call support, cause we need support. You're the only regular contributor besides the new admins. But it seems we'll miss you once the uniques are complete. That is, if you're willing to stay and help that is ;-D On a lighter note, you've done a wonderful job starting with the uniques. Psst ... I know your IP. You're the one who created Bane Ash, right? "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yikes... yeah, that was me, haha :D. I think that was the first one I made before I made my account :P. Oh, but after the uniques are done, I'll gladly help with other stuff! I noticed a lot of the monster pages are lacking in information, and I could probably input info from Arreat Summit into those (cos it's the simple stuff like that I'm good at :D). School's gonna start for me soon though. Always a impediment :/. CologneCerroneHoudini 16:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) You'll do that for us? Oh shucks. You're flattering me. Heh heh. Wait a sec ... School?? May I ask how old you are? Heh heh. No I'll not ban you for being young. I myself have just started college. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:40, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I'm 17. I confuse people online sometimes though, cos I'm sort of cordial, haha. But I try my best. But um, I should still be able to input when school starts! It'll just be in the afternoon and night instead :DCologneCerroneHoudini 17:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. Take your time anyways. Its not an obligation (Whatever that means). And I'm 16 by the way. So maybe I should call you Big Brother or something. Big Brother, are you watching me? Geddit ... Huh, Geddit. I'll shut up now. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 17:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::So I'm the smallest of the bunch? :( Dan (talk) 20:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) More uniques You must have more than a 1000 edits by now (Didn't bother to check your count. Heh heh. Your name's too long). And you're good with the templates. If ya don't understand anything, don't hesitate to ask. When'll your schools start? I'm thinking of referring you to Atru. I was surfing the net and I stumbled upon this magnificent treasure trove of info. We don't need their opinions but look at their D1 unique pages. Could you make em? I know, I'm lazy. But the problem is my browser. If you've been reading others' talk pages you'll understand and mainly '. I edit from a mobile. I can't switch windows or anything. So, there. And you never responded about uploading those pictures from Arreat. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 05:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, my school starts this monday! Haha, too soon. But it's okay, it's not so bad. As for the site... Very nice :D. Sure! Um, first I'll finish with the individual pages first. I'm almost done, I should be finished by tomorrow. Which means I'll upload the pictures as soon as I make the err... unique tables. That'll be cool, cos then we'll also have individual pages that can have info about strategies and class uses for particular weapons. Sounds like a plan :).CologneCerroneHoudini 05:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. A plan it is then. That'll make us the first site to compile D1, D2 and D3 info in one site. As for the strategies, that's exactly why there are separate pages for each unique. As well as trivia. I luv em. Small tidbits of info that could show up in a gameshow or something. Heh heh. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 05:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :The D1 uniques were on my to do page. I planed to do them this weekend. 'Tis I who made the normal D1 items and I thought of this a continuation to that. Dan (talk) 05:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, well okay. That's no problem, you can do them, haha. I'll be uploading pictures for the D2 uniques anyway. But I am willing to do them if you don't want to, so you can work on other things if you want. Either way, I'm good :)CologneCerroneHoudini 05:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Woah, this is starting to get messy. Maybe you two can take turns and do it. Like Dan does swords, Houdini does maces while I sleep. Heh heh. OK, I won't. And oi, Dan, ma boi (Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?) We have separate pages for axes and axe. Why not do it like that for monsters? "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 06:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Do it for the monsters if you wish, but with links at the top of the page explaining what each thing is. And if it's OK with everyone I'd rather work on stuff on my own. It's just the way I like to do it. I don't think I can be of much help today because I got to go to my summer job and then I'm helping collect donations for some flood victims. If I'll get the time I'll try to set up a bot to take care of the spelling and stuff. Dan (talk) 06:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh... well alright. If that's how you feel about it, that's cool. I can help with anything else then :D CologneCerroneHoudini 01:37, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Still more uniques Hey there. You can do the uniques, if you want. He reconsidered later yesterday. You only have to tell him what you're working on so that he doesn't step on your toes or something. And take a look at Bovine Armor for the format. He completed the Armors and I think started with the helms. So less work for you then? Also, check the template naming format and how they're done too. You seem to have gotten the hang of templates now. D3's coming. Cheers. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 02:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Umm... alright :). I don't wanna get in anyone's way or anything. I'll finish up the D2 uniques and if I see any holes in the D1 that he didn't do, I'll just do my best to fill them in and let him know. Sorry if I've muddied up any sort of order :P. On a side note, I wasn't home much today so I couldn't finish as much as I wanted to... but after I do Unique Scepters and Wands, jewels, and circlets, all the D2 uniques will be complete. Then I'll start with the images and all that fun stuff. CologneCerroneHoudini 07:31, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Get it to 1000 I luv ya man. So I saw your edit count today (finally got the spellings right. Heh heh) 812. There must be some kinda mistake. You've done much more than that. I always say the edit count is rigged. I'll give ya reason to bring it to 1000. So, I was thinking, since you've been so nice and all, you've gots ta be rewarded. Would you like to be admin? Its not that we have a shortage or anything but you fit the bill perfectly. You're a hard worker and a good learner too. I thought you'd give up when I asked you to do the D1 pages but you didn't. You see, all the admins (except me) have been granted adminship because they started a big project and saw it through till the end. You've been working your ass off on the uniques now. Of course, mine was a different. I still don't get why I've been given it. Hell anyways. So, its your call. And of course, if you can't help as much as you did cause school's starting, thats another matter. So, step right up, get it to 1000 and get your prize. And if you join, we'll have a team fulla teens. Woohoo teen power. "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WICH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 18:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :...Wow. Haha, I don't know what to say. Thanks so much! I try my hardest, I guess, haha. I think no matter what happens, I'll keep trying to help as much as I am right now... school may be a problem, but just how much of a problem it is I will find out shortly :D. I'm not sure if I could handle the responsibility of being an admin though... or if I really deserve to be one either. It seems like a big thing, but then again I don't really know :P. But, either way, I'll continue to do what I do. Thanks for the support! :DCologneCerroneHoudini 21:36, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Do it! We may have many admins, but these days only a few of them are around except me and Mobokill. And asking didn't hurt anyone. If you are turned down, just ask again some time later. Being an admin isn't a big deal. You just have a few more buttons and options. And a little extra responsibility. By the way, you've done a terrific job on those uniques. Wait, what was my big project? Dan (talk) 21:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sheesh, Dan man. You've gotta keep track of your contribs. Remember those minor edits that gave me an inferiority complex? Heh heh. The stubs and categories and templates. Your big, or shall I say, minor project was organization. Can't say the same bout mine though, I edit quite randomly. And like Dan said, adminship is not a pain in the butt, its an art ... *silence* ... How did that get out? "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WICH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 01:38, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to tell you how to ask. Go to ' talk page (He's the big man), start a new section there. Give it a catchy name (not required, :-P) and type in your request. I'll add my recommendation and if anyone else *pointing to Dan* has that too, they'll put it below your message. You can look at how many have requested for adminship in his page, kinda a like a gossip box. Heh heh. I always like pages like that. "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WICH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 01:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Coool ^^. Thanks again so much. Maybe I'll try and ask after I reach 1000 :D. I'm adding commentary and pictures to all the D2 uniques, so I'll hit it err... sometime, haha. CologneCerroneHoudini 04:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Could you please categorize the pictures you upload? D2 Item Images is the category in which they should be. Dan (talk) 04:53, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, sure! Sorry, I didn't notice that. I'll get right on it. Thanks for letting me know. CologneCerroneHoudini 22:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Done!! You are now a sysop/admin! ('sysops' and 'admins' are the same thing). The power of the nephalem has awoken within you. Man, you guys have done way more than I have. I think I've only done about 500. I oughtta find the time to contribute some more. I like to mainly focus on the lore, so you don't have to worry about me messing around with your unique pages lol. Very good work, I hope school doesn't take too much time away from you, hehe. Atrumentis 02:26, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Unique images Please, before uploading images for the uniques look and see if they are just the normal item images or if they already on the wiki. For example, D2-u-Spiritshroud.gif is the same as Quilted.gif. Dan (talk) 22:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... I wasn't sure about that when I was looking at it, so I uploaded it just in case. I'll get to deleting the redundant ones after I finish the tables then. CologneCerroneHoudini 22:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Admin No. 8 *drumroll* And please welcome, the new Admin, the illusionist of Uniqueness, the magician of all things natural, our very own ... HOUDINI. *applause* Congratulations!!! So, what do ya have to say for yourself? - Mobokill 06:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm happy for you, dude. You deserve it. - Dan (talk) 12:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::D Thanks! I don't think I would've gotten it without either of your recommendations, so thank you both for that :). I guess this gives me a little bit more responsibility :P :::Nah, you'd have gotten it anyhow. And did I "inspire" you with my user page? - Dan (talk) 19:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Guilty :D. I think it's a good idea! A nice sort of to-do list thing. And the userboxes are cool too, hahaha :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 19:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Main page I've put you on the main page of the wiki as a recognition of your effort. You've done a lot and I think people should know how much work you've put into this wiki. If you don't like having your name on the main page, feel free to edit the main page and remove any reference to you.- Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 10:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Wow... thanks! Hahaha, I'm blushing. It's certainly flattering, that's for sure :). Thanks very much!CologneCerroneHoudini 04:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::You know what? I'm kinda feeling jealous of you *face goes green* Ha ha. Anyways, you're did a great job with the uniques. So, you really deserve that. Now, onto a topic I want to discuss. I think it's high time those anonymous user blocks were removed, don't you? We need to start this wiki afresh and we need to agree on a kinda blocking policy where anonymous users are only blocked for one day or so. Do you agree on that? I'm waiting for Dan to come online too. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 05:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) D1 uniques When you finish the with the D2 unique, could you make lists for the D1 uniques? Maybe add some more commentary, if you know what to say about each of them. - It just boggles the mind Dan (talk) 06:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Alrighty, will do. I'll make tables and stuff too, it should be easy since you already uploaded the pictures. Oh, and thanks for the pentagrams!!! That is so cool, I wanna give you guys some too :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 23:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT! ADS! All unique pages look like shit for log out viewers, all item pages for that matter. But I have fount a fix to that. . It will replace the box ad with a banner at the top. To see pages with ads log out or enable the option in preferences -> skins. I'll post it in the forum too. But since you are busy with item pages, I thought you shoud be the first to know. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 21:44, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Mmm... nice... yeah, I actually completely forgot about the ads. I'll add it to all the existing unique pages and the future ones. Thanks for letting me know CologneCerroneHoudini 21:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry. I overreacted. Sorry. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 21:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, dude, don't worry about it. Its pretty important, anyway. I'll get right on it :) CologneCerroneHoudini 21:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Wait a sec. Don't use it just yet. Here's the discution on the template. I think I should make further inquiries about this. I will ask one of the staff or something if this permitted on our wiki. Got a little too zealous there. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 22:02, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I see. Hm... it'd be a shame if we weren't allowed to, but after reading the forum it looks like it would only be appropriate on big articles. Alright, well I guess we'll see then :/. CologneCerroneHoudini 22:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Things to do while making unique pages Before starting with the monster pages could you do something else? I would like it if you'd make some kind of tables for the skills on the class pages. Why? Because a template is associated by everyone with the end of a page and a simple list will make the page unnecessarily long. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Aye aye, capn :)CologneCerroneHoudini 23:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Those are much better than I expected. Good job. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:16, 30 August 2008 (UTC) CSS testing It seems I've made a habit of asking you to do stuff. Well, this time you don't have to do anything that you're not doing now. I just want someone to test the new skin for me, pointing out any bugs or stuff that you feel needs improving. Not now, in a couple of days, when I upload images for the new skin. Also, for a laugh, look at Thousand Pounder at the other wiki. It list Gluttony and Incarnate as special modifiers. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure! I'll do some testing. I don't exactly know how that works, but I'll do all I can to help. Hm... you know, there was a time when I thought D2 wiki was superior to Diablo wiki. That time is long, long gone :D. "Gluttony" and "Incarnate..." I don't wanna be mean, but that is really sad, hahahaha. PS glad the tables turned out alright :) CologneCerroneHoudini 03:57, 1 September 2008 (UTC)